


Scripted

by Sangerin



Category: Don't Eat the Neighbours | Big Teeth Bad Breath
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why they agreed to being part of the show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scripted

They agreed because the producers insisted that human cubs would love to watch them.

They agreed because Fox was offered a free makeover and a designer-decorated apartment of his own.

They agreed because it was a chance to legitimately chase Rabbit over hill and down dale day after day. And who knew, said Fox, but that they might just - accidentally - catch him.

So they agreed to the scripts, and they agreed to keep quiet.

That night, when the cameras were gone and the cubs were asleep, Wolf gathered Fox up in his arms and muttered, 'Do you think they'll notice?'


End file.
